


The Secrets Of The Girl From Jakku

by Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author is bad at tagging, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, Tagging Will Happen As The Story Goes Along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing/pseuds/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing
Summary: The royal family of Alderaania lifes gets turned upside down when Lord Skywalker returns home after years of disappearing. But it's not him that got them talking... It is the young lady that he has brought along with him that got them asking a lot of questions.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Secrets Of The Girl From Jakku

As a queen one has a lot to think about when one are seen by the people. How one acts, what one wears and how one speaks. Manners and protocols.

But behind the wall’s of the palace, she did the opposite. Walking at a faster pace than she would normally would, Queen Leia of Alderaania made her way through the castle with her private secretary close behind her.

As they arrived at the private dinning room, people bow to her and she gives them a friendly smile in return. She took a look around the room and nodded. It all looked beautiful and ready for tonight. It had to. Luke was finally home again, and they were going to have small dinner party. As she looked around the room, a thought came to mind.

“Has anyone seen my husband?” Leia asked out loud so everyone could hear her. The servants all stopped and looked around to each other to see of anyone had seen the prince consort. 

“I believe the his Royal Highness is in his study, maam” Her private secretary Mr. Threepio said and she turned to him.

“Yes, of cause” She said with a smile. She turned to look at the servants who still were putting the last things in place for the evening.

She should have know he would try and hide today.

"It looks perfect, you have all done such a good job" Leia told the servants and they smiled back at her.

"Thank you, your majesty" They all said simultaneously. 

Leia and Threepio walked back upstairs and went down the hall toward Han’s study.

“Han” Leia called out as they made their way inside his study.

“Dear” Han mumbled. His attention remained on the little model airplane in front of him, as Leia walked over and stood in front of his desk.

“Han, Luke can be here any moment. You can play with your toys we have had tea” She said while looking down on him. He was still lost in his work.

“Han!”

“Yes” He said and looked up, her firm voice finally getting through to him. They locked eyes.

“Come on, Luke is on his way and we have to be ready for when he gets here” She said while going around the desk and stood beside him.

“I don’t understand why I have to be there, he's your brother-” Han started and she rolled her eyes. He does that when he don’t wanna go.

“-And he’s your brother-in-law, so he is just as much your family as he is mine” She cut him off mid sentence. Han stood and turned and looked down on Leia.

“But we have not heard a word from him in what? Seven years? And now he wants return just like that” He shaked his head a little.

Leia sighs.

It true. Luke left seven years ago after a big disagreement with Ben. Which ended up with Ben destroying a whole room and smashed everything he could get his hands on. Truth be told, they don’t know much of the details of what let to their fight. They had tried asking both of them what went wrong, but none of them would talk about it.

When Leia thinks about it, Han was just as sad as she was, when Luke left them. They have talked about how much they missed him. She thinks Han’s reason for wanting to skip this meeting is because Han don’t know how to react to Luke being back, and she guesses he’s a bit angry at Luke for leaving them just like that. It had been so easy for him to leave them all behind.

So when he finally called them a week ago and asked if he could come by Leia had cried. Hearing his voice, her brother, her twin. She could not be more happier. Yes even though the way he left them, was not the way he should have gone about it, she was still happy to hear his voice.

Leia came back to reality when Han surprised her by pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She put her arms around him and they stood like that for a moment. After what felt like minutes, they were interrupted by Threepio.

"We better get you to downstairs, maam"

She pulled ways from Han looked at her private secretary.

“Yes of course, we will be down shortly" She said and he nodded. As he was about to turn around, Leia quickly asked.

"Hey Threepio, you don't happen know where my son is at the moment do you?"

"I'm afraid not maam" He said and Leia sighed.

The prospect of Treepio knowing where Ben was quite small. And of course she knew that the probability of Ben showing up for tea with Luke was very much little. Just the over all aspect of him being in the same room or house as Luke did not seem very likely to happen right now. 

"It's alright... Thank you Threepio" She waved him off and sighed. Han put one of his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

Han knew how much it hurt Leia that Ben was not around anymore. Hell they both miss him more than anything. But after everything that happened between Ben and Luke, it seems that Ben won’t be in the same spot as his parents, not talk to them, unless it’s an official outing in public. But it’s not like he’s talking to them. Because he’s not. He just stands there, do his job and are gone the minute outing are over. 

The worst part is that they know where he is. He’s where is always is, back home in manor with Smoke whispering all kinds of word in his ears. But he is a grown up man he should be able to make up his own mind. But even that does not seem to ever going to happen.

"Come on princess, let's go and see Luke" He said and Leia nods as he put one arm around her and they starts walking down to the main floor again.

"I do wonder what Luke has been up to?" Han said as they walked down the corridor.

Just as they where about to walk downstairs Threepio gets a call and turns around to look them both a bit worried.

"Maam, Lord Skywalker is arriving and it looks like he have brought company"

"What?!" Both royals burst out at the same time.

"Who?" Leia asked in shock.

* * *

Rey looked out of the car window as the people outside flew by. _How did even happen?_ She still cannot believe that she was headed for the palace to meet the queen or it was rather Luke that was going to meet the queen. His sister. His twin.

It had felt so surreal when Luke told her who he really was, and a small part of her was hurt that he hide who he was in the first place. At first she thought he tried to be funny, but slowly it started to make sense.

She had noticed back at their home in Ahch-To, that he did not have any photos of any people really, only the few of her and him together for her birthdays and Christmas they have shared together. She have always wondered if he was all alone too, having no family or friends. 

But he was still same man to her. Not her father, but her guardian angel that had saved her from the hell hole she was trapped in. She would always be thankful. He was her only family.

Luke found her when she was fifteen years old. She was living in a orphanage in Jakku and was being looked after by a cruel man named Unkar Plutt. She was waiting for her parents to return, she was waiting to come home. They had left her outside Plutt's when she was only five years old.

Everyday she prayed that they would return and take her away from that hell hole. The last thing she remember her parents telling her was that they would return for her! And she believed that. Oh how she believed hey would come and bring her home.

She had been waiting ten years, when Luke showed up.

The orphanage kids were more slaves than children, doing all of Plutts dirty work. If Plutt had a bad day, the kids could surely expect to go to bed with beatings and no food if they said og did something wrong. Yes even when she was beaten she believe that they would come for her.

Rey believes that her belief that parent’s would come to and get out of there was what kept her going, what kept her alive. The things Plutt would do to them.

She was good at was going up against Plutt and stand up for all of the others. She have been one of those who got most beatings, but she would defend those who could not stand up for them self.  
  


  
  
She cries at night for them all and those who are to come. She knows what he are going to do to them and she wishes she could take them all away from him. Hide them in safe place.  
  


  
She closes eyes, this it not what she should be thinking of right now when they are going to meet the Queen any minute from now.

Rey had always been waiting for her parents. Until the day Luke stepped his foot inside the orphanage and told her that they were no longer alive, but instead that he could give her a home and care, if she wanted one.

At first she did not believe him, she has not been known to trust strangers but there was something about Luke that told her to go with him. She wanted to cry, the tears was knocking on the door but she pulled herself together. She had to be strong. All Rey has ever wanted was a family, how could she say no. She was sad that her parents really was gone but maybe she could finally move forward, get a new start. With Luke. 

Nowadays they don't talk about it. They never really have. Luke never asked her what she went thought when she lived at the orphanage. To be honest she don’t want to talk about it. She still have trouble opening up to Luke and tell him how she really feels. And Luke never tries to get her to talk about it. Neither about her parents nor the orphanage. He keeps his distance, he has always kept his distance, and she is alright with that.

The memories and the pain hunts her at night, the tears fall on her pillow as a silence scream for her dead parents and the kids she left behind in Jakku.

"Come back... come back please..." She whispers in the dark of the night. 

One time Luke had to wake her because of her nightmare but again, he never asked what the nightmare was about.  
  
  


  
It has just become a thing between them that they kept out of each other’s business, and that is the way it always had been, and she would not want have it any other way.

"And you are sure I'm allowed to come with you?" She asked for the third time since they had gotten into the car. Luke was facing Rey, but she kept her gaze at the scene outside.

"Relax Kiddo, I promise you won't be thrown into the dungeon" Luke smiled. Rey turned her head toward him and her eyes widened with shock. _What the hell?_

"They have a dungeon?" She swallowed while Luke could not contain his laugh. He bend forward, took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my sister will come to love you as her own" 

"It's just..." Rey bit her lip nervously.

"Never in my life have I ever meet any sorts of royalty before. I don't know the first thing about royal protocols, how to approach or talk to them" She sighed sadly and looked away for a moment. When returned her eyes back to Luke, she found him looking her with a frown.

"Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong” 

"How so?" She asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Rey I have taught you everything you need to know. Even before I told you who I really was. I taught you how to eat with a fork and a knife. And take it easy when eating” He was careful with his words.

Luke _did_ know that she did not geta lot of food when she lived with Plutt. So when she was giving a real meal, she almost choked on her food because she ate it too fast. He helped her getting used to eating like a lady. 

"You have nothing to worry about" He leaned back in his the seat.

"Also I'm pretty sure she will be busy trying to kill me, than thinking about your manners anyway" He said thoughtfully.

"Why would she do that?" 

"Because I haven't been home for seven years" Luke admitted.

"What! Why?" Rey had problems keeping her voice on level with his. That information just went to her head. She knows she normally stays out of his business, but this was just something where she had trouble keeping her mouth shut.

She kept looking at him for an answer, but he looked away. A feeling of sorrow filled her, just at the thought of him being alone all that time. _Who or what had made him stay away from his home for so long?_ She wondered.

"I have my reasons" He finally said, but Rey could not help but feel something was off, but chose not to stick her nose where it didn't belong. If he wanted to talk about, it he would tell her when he feels it the right time. 

Rey looked down and tried to smooth the wrinkles on her dress. For this meeting she decided to wear a dress. Why, she has know idea. It’s not something she would normally wear. The dress is a cream colored tight pencil dress with a high neck cape. She know it's silly, but she really wants to make a great first impression. 

Although she not quite sure about the black heels. Normally she don't wear such things like dresses and heels but there is no way she would show up in jeans and running shoes. 

All this fancy dressing was not something she liked when thinking about where she comes from. It just did not feel right, but if she was to be seen around royalty she would have to dress like them. Her hair is in a french updo. And bit of make up, not much, but just make her look more alive.

Rey was all lost in her thoughts, so much that she did not noticed when they arrived at the front of the gates of the palace. Luke snapped a finger in front of her face which made her come back to reality.

"Yes?" Her eyes locking with Lukes and he smiles.

"We are here" He said.

"Oh" was all she could say as she took a sharp breath. This is it. As the car makes it't way through the gates Rey notice people with cameras standing outside taking pictures of the car and the

“Luke, who were those people?” 

“People I hope you won’t have to deal with” Luke says with dreaded voice.

They drove down a long road towards the palace. The car stoped in front of a big staircase and before Rey even thought about opening the door, a servant had already pulled it open.

Luke was out pretty quickly and Rey found herself hesitating. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

For a short moment she took in her surroundings. Her eyes looked up at the beautiful palace and then she turned around and saw the big green lawn that was in front og the palace with a road in the middle, there leads to the gate where they came from. What a view! If she could she would look at that view for the rest of her life.

She turn her attention towards Luke who is standing beside her, looking around as well.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" 

"Yes, very" She admitted out loud with a smile.

The view had her lost for thoughts. Why on earth would Luke leave a view like this? She turned to him and found his eyes on her again.

"Shall we?" He asked and Rey could not help the strained smile.

"I guess" 

For a every short moment she wishes she was anywhere els but here. She was going to make a fool of herself, of Luke. God Luke was going to hate her when this was over, she was sure of that.

"You're going to be fine, I'll be right by your side" Luke says as if he could hear her thoughts and let’s her rest her arm around his as support. 

They walk up the stairs and is let in side the palace by the servants. Rey's eyes is where everywhere, there was so much to take in. It all looked so beautiful. Right when they came inside another big staircase was just a you got inside. The servant began to walk upstairs and Luke made his way behind him, Rey followed right behind Luke.

They walked down the big corridor and stopped outside a open door. The servant went in and just as he was going to address them, Rey thought of something.

"Luke I don't know how to address her!" She whispered desperately but their names was being said out loud, they would have to step inside now.

"Just don't fall" Luke winked and then he was walking in side and Rey was standing alone.

_Fuck!_ She bit her lip and shook her head, she could so this. _Come on Rey!_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and with a straightened back and her head held high, she walked in side the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely reader! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking a peak of this story. I hope that you will come to like, love or if you want to hate this story as much as I have. And I am so sorry if it get dreadful at times. I have tried to really take my time with this one, and I hope that it has been all worth it. Please let me know.
> 
> I also want to let you know that my native language is not english. I live in Denmark, which means I normally speak and write in danish, so I can say with absolute certainty that there will be gramma mistakes. But I will try to find them and fix it if I can.
> 
> Also I would like to point out that story might contain graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes. READ AT OWN RISK! I will add tags and warnings as the story goes on.
> 
> Anyways! Again thank you so much, I hope you’ll stick around and take another peek when I return with an update!
> 
> Most loving greetings from  
> SweetLittleMissNothing


End file.
